


By Any Means Necessary

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl does what she needs to get what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I walked into the crowded room and looked around for him. I knew he was here. My friend worked the bar and had called me the minute that he had walked in and claimed the back corner booth with a bunch of his friends. Tom fucking Hardy. In my tiny town. What were the chances?   
I was a huge fan and had dragged all of my friends to see every movie that he had any part in. They listened as I droned on about his face, his beard, his tattoos. Everything really. So when he walked in here tonight, Nick had texted me immediately and let me know to put on my sexiest dress and my highest heels and get my ass down here. Pronto. I had every intention of throwing myself at the man and using every single one of my considerable charms for the opportunity to fuck the shit out of him. Whatever it took really. I wasn’t even above begging. I dreamed of him every night. Every single night. I needed to find out if he was half as good as he was in my dreams.  
I grabbed a stool at the bar and situated myself so that I was in his eyeline. If the man was anything like I thought he was, I wouldn’t have to do very much to attract his attention. I sat sideways at the bar, my legs crossed, heels in full view. I knew he had a thing for a good stiletto and I had no problem providing some bait. Nick came over and leaned in for a kiss.   
“The usual?” he said, setting a glass in front of me.   
“No beer tonight,” I told him. “How about a double Jameson?”  
“No beer,” he said. “I’m shocked! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drink anything but beer.”  
“I think I’m going to need some liquid courage tonight if I’m going to go through with this,” I said picking up the glass that was now full of amber liquid. “Bottoms up.”  
I tip back the glass and drain half. Nick looks on in shock for a moment before moving on to help another customer. I laugh to myself. I wasn’t ever going to live this little stunt down with my friends, but if it worked out the way that I had it planned, it would be well worth it.   
I sat back on my bar stool and looked around the room. It was filled mostly with men that looked like they had just gotten out of work. Boots, dirty jeans, and ball caps were the norm. Usually in a place like this I would be chomping at the bit to take one of these tattooed, bearded boys home and show them a good time. Tonight, I had my eye on the British bad-boy sipping a drink in the corner. None of these others would do.   
I motioned for Nick to come over. He motioned for me to wait a second.   
“What’s up, doll?” he asked when he finally came over.  
“Can you have one of the girls send a round over to his table?” I tell him as I pick up my drink and swirl it around a bit. “Have her point me out when she brings it over.”  
“You are really doing this, aren’t you?” he asks with a shake of his head. “I thought you might just ask for his autograph and be done with it.”  
I shake my head as I tip back the rest of my Jameson.  
“Nope,” I said, setting my glass down on the bar. “My aim is a little higher. Or lower. Whatever. I’m not settling for anything less than a rough fuck. Look at him. You’ve heard the stories. He certainly has it in him. And now, I want it in me.”  
“I hope you know what you are doing,” Nick said as he filled my glass once again. “I don’t want you getting hurt.”  
“I perfectly fine with a little pain, my dear, “ I said with a smile. “Actually, I’m more than fine with it. Now send the drinks over while I put on my best fuck me face.”  
He walked away shaking his head and chuckling. My friends knew me. They knew I was perfectly comfortable with myself and with my sexuality. I had absolutely no problem fucking someone and leaving it super casual afterwards. I knew what I wanted and rarely did I walk away from a situation unsatisfied. I had no problem thinking that this was going to go exactly the same way. It had to. There is no way Tom Hardy wouldn’t be a good lay. No fucking way.  
I watched as the waitress carried the tray of drinks over to his table. She set them down in front of the guys and gestured over to me. I raised my glass at them as they waved a thank you before crossing my legs and turning slightly away from them. This position put my legs and fuck me heels in full display of Tom’s gaze. Good. The rest should take care of itself, I thought as I sipped at my drink.   
It didn’t take long before I felt someone standing just behind my shoulder. I turned slightly and there he was.  
“Thanks for the drinks, doll,” he said in that voice that I’d listened to so many times. “But I’m usually the one buying.”  
“You’re welcome,” I replied as I turned toward him more fully, displaying the 5 inch heels and 95 percent of my legs, the tops of my garters just visible below the hem of my dress. “Consider it a thanks for the many hours of enjoyment that your...movies have given me.”  
I looked him up and down and tilted my head slightly as I spoke.   
“My movies, huh?” he asked as his eyes moved down my legs and rested momentarily on my shoes before coming back up to meet my eyes.   
“Among other things,” I answered running my tongue out to wet my lips.   
He watched my mouth and his tongue followed suit. Watching it run over that full bottom lip, I accidentally moaned. Then I laughed.   
“Something funny?” he asked.  
“No, but I can’t believe I just moaned out loud,” I laughed again. “It’s just your fucking lips. They look like they need to be bitten.”  
He laughed.  
“They do, do they?” he said. “I suppose you know someone that might be up to the task?”  
“Hmmmm, I might,” I responded. “But I have to warn you, she’s insatiable. She probably won’t be happy with just biting your lips. She’ll probably want you to fuck her too. She’s totally like that.”  
I glanced down at the crotch of his jeans and was happy to see that the bulge in the threadbare material was considerably bigger.   
He watched me as my eyes traveled over his body and back up to his eyes.   
“So when do I get to meet this insatiable girl?” he asked with a husky voice. “Is she here?”  
“I can totally bring you to her,” I said uncrossing my legs, letting him get a clear view of the fact that I wasn’t wearing any panties. “She usually hangs out in the alley behind the bar. It’s private there. Just the way she likes it.”   
“Well, then lead the way,” he held out his hand to help me off of the barstool.   
I set my hand in his and he helped me down from the barstool. His finger ran along the edge of my hand and he winked before he released me. I felt my knees buckle and I barely kept myself standing. I almost couldn’t believe this was happening. Almost.   
I led him through the bar to the door that I knew was in the back and led out to a small area that the staff used for breaks. It was concealed from the street by a fence and I knew if the door was closed we were good for awhile. I turned slightly back toward the bar and saw Nick watching us. He gave me a quick salute and I dropped him a wink. We were all set. I’d just have to spill the details to Nick later for payment.  
Reaching the door, I opened it and gestured.   
“Right this way, Mr. Hardy.”  
He bowed slightly and walked through the door. I followed and turned to shut the door and he was on me. He pushed me against the door and pulled both of my arms over my head with one hand. The other reached between my legs, pulling one thigh up until it rested on his hip and slid one finger between my dripping wet pussy lips.   
“You’re not just all talk little girl, are you?” he asked as he moved his finger in and out of my pussy.   
“No, sir,” I answered breathlessly. “I’m not.”  
“Good,” he whispered as he added another finger. “Because I’d hate to have to fly back to London without fucking this tight pussy.”  
I moan at the sound of his voice so close to my ear. My head falls back against the brick wall and hook my foot around his back to hold myself up. I can feel his lips on my neck and they move lower as he continues to fuck my cunt with his fingers. They are thick and they feel amazing as he moves them. Fuck, it’s not going to be long before I’m coming all over his hands. Then he stops.   
The hand that was holding my hands above my head releases them and I drop my leg to steady myself. Oh, please, I think. Please, don’t let this be over before it starts.  
But it’s not. He drops between my legs and pulls my pussy to his beautiful lips. I can feel the scratch of his beard on my thighs and it’s almost more than I can bear. I was so close and now with his nose rubbing my clit and his face buried between my legs, I lose it. I grip his head and pull him against my body. I grind myself against his face and I come, moaning his name, my head thrown back against the wall.   
“Fuck,” I managed as he licks me clean. “Holy fuck, Tom. That was amazing.”  
“I’m so glad you enjoyed it,” he replied with a smile, rising to his feet. “Now that you are ready for me…”  
He moved his hand from my thighs and brought them to his belt. He cocked an eyebrow at me.  
“Yes, please,” I purred as I watched him undo his jeans and pull his cock out.   
“Good girl,” he said as he stepped between my thighs.   
He lifted one leg as he lined his cock up with my pussy and pushed inside. I gasped as he drove all the way inside me and pinned me to the wall with his hips. Then he grabbed the other leg and lifted me off of the ground. I was effectively pinned to a wall by Tom Hardy’s cock.   
I wrapped my arms around his neck as he began to drive into me again and again. The feeling of his cock inside of me and the rough scratch of his jeans against my silk clad thighs was absolutely overwhelming. I felt myself starting to come again and I dug my nails into his neck.   
“Already?” he asked, not stopping. “You’re incredible, doll.”  
I shook my head.  
“You are fucking incredible,” I said. “Fuck me harder, Tom. I want to come all over your cock.”  
He groaned and pressed me harder against the wall. His speed picked up and I felt myself let go.   
“Fuck,” he groaned a second later and I felt him surge against me, filling my pussy.  
He held me like that for a minute, giving us both time to recover, before setting me back down on my stilettos.  
He stepped back, tucking his cock away while I adjusted my dress.   
“Guess you weren’t talk after all, were you love?” he said with a smile.  
“Guess you weren’t either,” I replied with a laugh. “I’ll let you buy me a drink now, if you want. I seem to have worked up quite a thirst.”  
He laughed and reached for my hand.  
“One drink, then I hope you have someplace we can go,” he said pressing a kiss to my hand. “I’m not leaving until tomorrow and I have a good feeling that those heels would feel really nice digging into skin. I’d like to find out.”


	2. Chapter 2

We walked back to the bar and sat down on the stools closest to the door. I honestly can’t even tell you what we drank or what our conversation was even about. All that was on my mind was getting him back to my house. Those two quick orgasms in the alley were amazing but I knew that the man had a skill set that I hadn’t even tapped into yet. And I was definitely looking forward to getting his clothes off. I’d fucked the man and never saw him naked. Shame on me.  
He must have noticed because about 5 minutes into us sitting there, he leaned in close and whispered in my ear.  
“Where’d you go?”  
I snapped out of my daydream which consisted of me on my knees in front of him, both his big hands snarled in my hair as he fucked my mouth.  
“Uh...yeah, we need to go,” I said sitting up and pulling him off of the barstool. “We need to go now before I embarrass myself in my bar. I would like to come back here and I don’t think that they’d appreciate me dropping to my knees and sucking your cock, which is all I can think about right now.”  
“Fuck,” he said, his eyes challenging me.   
The fucker wanted me to drop to my knees and blow him right here and fuck if I didn’t think about it for a minute.  
“No,” I said finally. “Not here, but believe me when I tell you as soon as humanly possible. I can’t wait to make you moan, Tom.”  
“Then what the fuck are we waiting for?” He threw some money on the bar and pulled me toward the door.   
Once outside, he stepped to the curb and hailed a cab. Once we were inside, I gave the cabbie my address and sat back against the seat. Tom leaned forward and spoke briefly to the driver before reaching into his pocket and handing some money to the driver.   
“What was that all about” I asked as he settled back against the seat next to me.   
“Insurance,” he answered as he grabbed my hand. “Now tell me more about how much you want to suck my cock.   
I glanced quickly at the driver, but I noticed that he had earphones in and what did I care anyways? I’d fucked in front of other people before. If this is what he wanted, I was more than willing to play along. I moved closer to him as his thumb made circled on the back of my hand.  
“I have dreams about you,” I said deciding to put all my cards on the table. I might as well lay it all out. There was a very good chance that I’d never see him again and if I could get even a fraction of my fantasies played out with him, I could die a happy fangirl.  
“I’ve had every single kind of freaky dream about you at one time or another,” I said. “So far tonight, rough sex in public can get checked off that particular bucket list.”  
He laughed. I was glad that he wasn’t weirded out by the fact that I clearly came down to the bar to fuck him. In fact, he seemed like he almost already knew. Hmmmm.  
“What other fantasies do you have of me?” he asked as he bend to run his tongue along the line of cleavage just above my dress.  
I moaned and let my head fall back against the seat of the cab. He lips trailed lower and he pulled down the top of my dress, my tits spilling out into his greedy hands.   
“Keep talking or I stop,” he said against my skin as he rolled one nipple between his fingers.   
I moaned and my legs fell open at the vibration of his lips on my body. Is this really happening?  
“Um... I like to be choked,” I murmured. “No matter what the fantasy starts with, it always ends with your hands around my neck as you fuck me.”  
Tom moved his hand that had been pulling down the neck of my dress to my neck and squeezed. A moan escaped my lips and I could feel my pussy clenching, trying to stop the ache that was building there.  
“Like this?” he whispered into my ear. “Or does my girl like it harder?”  
I moaned again as his hands tightened around my throat and I just nodded.  
“Oh, you are a dirty little girl, aren’t you?” he asked as his other hand snaked between my legs. “I bet you a soaking wet right now.”  
His fingers slid inside me again and his other hand tightened around my neck. I bucked my hips against his hand as his thumb began making those circles again, this time on my clit.   
“This is better than my dreams,” I managed with a strained voice.   
He smiled and began pumping his fingers in and out of my pussy. I could feel myself starting to come. My hands came up and gripped the his forearm as my orgasm hit me. My pussy gripped his fingers and I felt a flood of liquid between my legs. I sat there with a shocked look on my face. He removed his fingers and wiped them on his jeans as he let go of my neck.  
“What the fuck was that?” I asked, lifting my dress and wiping away what I could with a dry part. “What did you just fucking do to me?”  
“I take it you never squirted before, doll?” he asked a grin on his face.  
“No!” I answered and put a hand over my eyes. “And if I had to pick, I wouldn’t have chosen the back of a cab for my first time!”  
“It’s fine,” he said, pulling me to his side and putting an arm around me. “Actually, it was hot as fuck.”   
He took my hand and put it on the crotch of his jeans.   
“Now I’m not really keeping track, but I think you’ve come three times and I’ve only come once,” he smiled. “That just doesn’t seem fair now does it?”  
The cab pulled up in front of my house. I smiled back.  
“Well, Mr. Hardy, it looks like it’s your turn again,” I said as he opened the door and helped me out. “I think I’d rather show you my fantasies rather than tell you.”


End file.
